When Darkness Enters
by Lucifer Lazaro
Summary: This is my first fanfic.its about vampires and lost loves. very AU. SB and JL. MY APOLOGIES....ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has or will happen to the characters of Mutant-X.

Chapter 1

The wind howled through the streets, knocking over and making newspapers whirl. A dark figure leaned against the wall of the alleyway, with one of its legs propped up, studying the night stars. Its leather coat ruffled against another gust of wind while he switched legs to put up against the wall.

Even though it seemed like he was spaced out, he was, in fact, alert to any intrusion that went by. He heard the bullet hit the flesh two blocks away, the splash of blood on the cement sidewalk three blocks away and five minutes later the ambulance making its screeching announcement ten blocks away; the cats yowl and hiss along with the abusive argument in apartment five of a dysfunctional couple three buildings over. Everything. The only thing he didn't pay mind to was his "brother" feeding on the pitiful human. The distraught screams for help she emitted before she was silenced, aroused the beast in him and made him release a guttural chuckle that sounded more like a snarl. He loved what he was and nothing could tame the two of them.

He cocked his head slightly and said without even moving his lips, "It shouldn't take long to eat, man."

"It's alright. I heard that human can reproduce so I can take as long as I want. "

The witty reply came from the shadows between the dumpster and the entrance to the sewers. Minutes later his "brother" emerged wiping the blood off his hands on his jeans. They were brothers because they had the same elder but there it ends.

"I'm ready for the next round. Brennan, aren't you getting some?"

"_No,_ Jess, I'm only here to be at your service," Brennan replied sardonically rolling his eyes at him. Brennan pushed himself off the wall with ease and began walking to the entrance of the club. Jesse soon followed.

The club was one that they went every night or every other night depending on their mood. Yeah, they sometimes danced to get their meal or bartended at the counter but nothing serious. The line to the entrance was worse than love struck girls chasing their celebrity. People were shoving and fights were going to break out soon. The nocturnal people of the city were impatient but being vampires has its perks.

Jess and Brennan hypnotized the guards and slipped through the doors. The crowd groaned and bitched to the guards but the complaints went right through the guards hazy minds. One drunk tried to throw a punch but just got himself stun gunned.

"God, I love messin' with humans," Jesse sighed and smirked as two girls glanced at him up and down as they made their way to the catwalk for the second floor.

T he club was a three floor building. The dance floor with techno musicalong with securities office was on the ground floor, the second floor was another dance floor with another genre of music (rap, hiphop, r&b, etc.),, and the third floor was the V.I.P. floor. The first two floors all had black lights and flashing lights that pulse to the bass of the songs.

Brennan scanned for the enemy, nodded to Jesse giving clearance and stalked off to find his dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer: nothin belongs to me**

****

Hunting for blood never usually took long but for some reason, Brennan was struggling to even make eye contact with a victim. It seems as though humans have gotten smarter, but all vampires know that will happen when the elder vampires do an act of charity; which is never. Brennan never considered himself or Jesse evil, but he did like to hear the terrified shrieks screaming for help after he gets the prey dehypnotize and he would give them some hope that he won't kill them, let them a day longer, and then terminate them the next night. Life as a vampire was as fun as you made it.

As the lights pulsed and the music pumped, Brennan climbed up the catwalk to the second floor. As soon as he stepped on the top step, he grinned inhumanly scaring a couple dancing; he had found his prey. She was a petite with blonde hair (blondes were his favorite) and Brennan could smell the alcohol pumping through her thick veins. Brennan weaved stealthily through the crowd and slid easily into the chair next to her. Her friends eyed him with questions on their tongues, but with a withering look and a flick of his wrist, they scrambled out of their chairs away from him leaving the blonde alone. He noticed she started to shiver and extended his hand to feel her skin. She was rubbing herself for warmth when she jumped slightly feeling his cold fingers.

"Good evening," he purred extending his hand to her. "Would you like a drink?" She stared at his hand and then back at him, but didn't return the gesture.

"Please. A rum and coke," she smiled nervously as he signaled the waiter and ordered. He turned back to her and made eye contact. She maintain the connection and soon her jaw slackened a bit, her eyelids were half closed and she slowly leaned in closer to him.

"That's a good human," he whispered deeply. He lifted himself off from the chair, extended his hand and soon as his deathly cold hand clasped firmly around her warm human hand, he led her through two seas of people and out the side exit of the club. Brennan breathed in deeply and sighed leading the zombie of a blonde by the hand like a five year old child. They walked for awhile until they reached his car, which was always parked at the parking lot.

"Where are we goin'?" she asked though the question sounded like it came from underwater, Brennan knew the question before it had been asked. They had arrived to his black mustang which seemed even more menacing than him in the dark corner. The lights around it were purposely busted; he never liked any kind of light.

"It's alright. Just somewhere you'll enjoy," he crooned smoothly while helping her ease into the passenger seat.

She didn't resist or push back as he slammed the passenger or screamed as he sauntered to the driver side. Brennan slid in and began to drive; he looked across to make sure she was still under. As the ride continued smoothly, Brennan allowed the hypnosis to wear off and could see in his peripheral vision that she was beginning to look around in her surroundings. After a minute or so, he sensed that she was staring at him with a fearful expression. At last she spoke.

"Who are you?" she whispered shakily eyes wide and face pale in the car.

He turned his head sharply and responded full of hatred, "The last person you will see tonight," while glowing his eyes red at the same time revealing his gleaming fangs.

The reaction immediately for the sufferer was to scream like a bloody banshee and throw her body against the car door trying to escape. The expected sound still hurt his acute hearing. Brennan winced slightly and debated whether to kill her now or play with her fear. He was in a playful mood and chose the latter.

Brennan laughed well naturedly and she stopped screaming abruptly. She gaped at him and etched on her face was a horrified bewilderment appearance.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU FUCKIN LAUGHIN AT??" she shrieked and Brennan roared in laughter as she bursted in tears, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Scared you're gonna DIE, eh?" Brennan sneered ramming the accelerator whilst maneuvering the car dangerously through street. Brennan loved the blood when it was full of fear, it made it so much better to drink; like wine.

"STOP DRIVING!!!!!!STOP!!! " she screeched as she threw herself to gain control of the steering wheel.

In his few years as a vampire, Brennan learned that fear and panic made humans do stupid irrational stuff; that's why he respected the emotion or else playing with your food wouldn't be fun. Out of his corner of his eye, he saw the color yellow coming at him and his arm came up in reflex pushing her back to the door with lightening speed. The audible snap of her arm made Brennan's ear perk up and he jerked the car into an abandon lot and killed the engine.

Brennan leaned against the window smirking and sighed content while the target scrambled to get the door open. Brennan closed his eyes and heard that as soon as the door opened, she bolted out and ran into the night. _It was better that she escaped_, he thought, _cause then there won't be any blood in the car and it could be a cat-n-mouse game._

She ran like bats of out of hell into the deserted street holding her injured arm, still bawling. She stumbled for two blocks before looking back with tears streaming down, and sobbed in relief; it was still empty. Unbeknownst to her, Brennan was still watching her run. The night was growing darker and night clouds clashed to resound with thunder. She looked around frantically for shelter and found a 24 hour convenience store.

Brennan was crouched on top of the building watching her run around like a headless chicken and thought ironically that it was like a clichéd horror movie. She staggered up to the glass door and before she could lift her unwounded hand to pull the door open, Brennan appeared beside her as fast as lightening struck.

Her head snapped to see him standing next to her and stood paralyzed, arm in mid-air. His eyes had something in them she couldn't find as she let out a weak whimper. Brennan walked up to her and caressed her cheek lightly with the back of his hand.

"You better taste good with all the adrenaline you've pumpin'," he muttered close to her ear while circling her. She let out a pathetic cry.

He stopped in front of her, blocking her way to the door. A nosy cashier was making his way to find out the situation. Brennan leaned in toward her neck, listening to the hypnotic tattoo of the blood as it pound frantically in her veins. He shoved his hand through her hair roughly while the other rested at her waist, opened his mouth and skimmed his fangs across her skin, savoring the sweat and epidermis. Brennan's sense of smell was oblivious to the young cashier walking from behind, but his other senses her alerting him of an intrusion.

"Hmmm," Brennan growled lustfully as he withdrew his fangs and took a step back from the fear stricken girl. His eyes were glazed with a burning hunger and his breathing was ragged, but he composed himself before doing an about face and met with the cashier.

"What's goin' on here?" he questioned authoritatively, eyeing Brennan suspiciously and the victim behind Brennan.

Brennan gave a crooked smile and said nastily, "Nothing, _officer. _So turn your wannabe manager ass around unless you have a death wish."

The guy went pale, stammered a bit, and shamefully turned around marching back to the store. Brennan chuckled and with the speed of a god, seized the girl's head and slammed his fangs savagely into her neck. The girl's mind couldn't register the rapid movement, but it did recognize the searing pain in her neck that then caused her to release a bloodcurdling scream. The cashier whipped around and started running like a racehorse to come to her rescue.

The blood gushed into Brennan's mouth in abundance and Brennan moaned while sucking greedily for more. The victim's scream and the cashier's yells were white noise to Brennan's sharp ears and the cashier's body as he tackled Brennan was like raindrops on a sidewalk. The cashier ricocheted backwards away from them and fell to the ground succeeding into knocking himself unconscious.

Brennan tightened his hold on the girl as her blood was drained from her body. The sickening crunch from the lifeless affirmed that he was almost done. As soon as the last drop slid past his throat, Brennan dropped the body to a heap of limbs; his eyes twinkle with an unsatisfied lust and turn his attention to the sleepy form of the helpless man.

**I'm terribly sorry for it took long, stuff at school and others intervene from allowing me to continue. **

**I left it at that you guys could use your imaginations to how the cashier dies.**

**Review if you want.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter came faster to me and I kinda liked the way it came out.**

* * *

The morning was glorious and birds were chirping their sweet melody into the apartment of Shalimar Fox. Shalimar moved her face away from the rising sun towards the small shadows left in the room.

"Wake up, morning breath," was her morning greeting from her pleasant roommate, Lexa.

Lexa plopped on Shalimar's bed, but not before being greeted by the usual morning kiss from the pillow. Shalimar groaned and stretched her sleeping limbs into awareness. She sighed and asked, "What's for breakfast?"

"If I knew how to cook, there would be breakfast," Lexa retorted as she stretched next to Shalimar. Shalimar swatted Lexa's arm and laid contently until remembering news for Lexa.

"Hey, guess what?"

"You have morning breath?" Lexa muttered with her eyes closed, but felt the dull bounced of Shalimar's hand hitting her forearm again.

"Yeah, but there's this club near some warehouse. People told me it was good."

"And you believed them?" Lexa smirked as she peeked at Shalimar through one eye. The sun flooded the room with light and all the darkness slipped away like the sly demons of hell confronted by their master, until the upcoming evening.

"Alright, I'll go. Hey, you think they might have an open spot 'cause I think I might quit the job that I got now," the muffled replied barely reached Shalimar's ears.

Lexa heard the water jet streamed out of the outdated faucet and all the other sounds that accompanied when one's doing there business in the bathroom. The walls in the two bedroom apartment were so thin Lexa sometimes wonder why the building never fell years ago.

"Shal, I'll leave you 'cause I gotta get to work," Lexa grumbled as she struggled against the comfortable bed sheets.

"Hey," Shalimar called from the bathroom, "before you go, I had those dreams again."

"Really?" Lexa inquired as she stopped her wrestling match versus the soft enemy.

"Yeah, and so far the most confusing one," Shalimar scoffed as she checked her teeth in the mirror.

"Cool, write it in your journal, 'cause I gotta go," Lexa replied as she walked past the bathroom to her own.

Shalimar groaned at the remark of the distant girl and shouted, "Over breakfast."

"Fine! But your ass better be at the door in fifteen minutes," Lexa responded through the walls. It was a crappy apartment for two women, but it's sufficient until one of them found better jobs and/or completed their night classes and graduated with a degree. Shalimar only had a few classes left to graduates.

Shalimar and Lexa had met in college through unusual circumstances. They had met in at a women's underground fighting tournament in college and as finalist, the fight ended in a draw. After that tournament, they competed as a tag-team in other matches and won them all. One night, all bruised, but with an air of victory, they went back to their dorms to be greeted with their personal stuff out in the streets. The dean had discovered their illicit activities and dismissed them from the private university. With the money they had recently won, they rented an apartment in the worst section of the city district and managed to so far survive.

Shalimar tried to rush but within a reasonable pace. After she had chosen a decent outfit, applied a humble amount of makeup, and was at the door before Lexa and grinned when Lexa emerged from her room. It took about five minutes to unlock all the locks and another five minutes to lock them from the outside. Mice scurried away with their precious scraps lest Shalimar or Lexa chased them for it. The building was in the most grotesque condition imaginable. Lexa grimaced as she stepped on a cockroach and tiptoed around a passed out drunk lying in the middle of the corridor. Shalimar followed with an identical expression, but they never touched the walls or the banister. The questionable crimson splotches made their stomach flopped and in a few minute their appetites would be silenced by the everyday setting. The erotic moans rang through the third floor and caused them to chuckle a bit as they passed at a faster paced.

"Yo, only twenty bucks a pop," uttered a dealer at the top of the landing as he tried to sell them. Shalimar and Lexa ignored him as they continued down the rickety steps. "Yo, bitches, I'm talking ta ya's! Turn da fuck around!"

Shalimar glanced at Lexa, who nodded, and Shalimar continued down the steps. Lexa walked up to the dealer coquettishly and smiled sweetly.

"That's mo' like it, ho," he looked smug while searching his pockets for the narcotics.

Lexa wounded up her arm and grunted when her fist made contact with the dealer's chin. Almost instantly, her knee crashed into the guy's mid-section. Shalimar watched the scene fold out before her unimpressed, but ready in case it got out of hand. While the guy was doubled over trying to regain his breath, Lexa caught Shalimar's eye, shrugged, and gave a light kick to the guy's ass sending him down the stairs.

Shalimar watched the dealer tumbled down and thought "_Heh, reminds me of the clothes in a washing machine." _She took a step to the side as the guy crashed and sprawled out on the floor. Shalimar checked to make sure he was knocked out, but gave him another punch for good measure. Shalimar checked his pockets for his stash of cash and when Lexa appeared beside her, she split the money and gave half to Lexa. They walked together at a casual pace as they left the building a made way to the breakfast shop.

Couple minutes later and no more incidents, they arrived at the small shop to have their morning breakfast. They took the table at the corner so they could watch who entered and left the shop. The shop was pretty empty for being late in the morning. The patrons were conversing quietly; most were trying to cut deals or trying to save their asses from the drug lord.

After the thin, sickly waitress brought the menus and coffee to them, Shalimar stared out the window. The scene from the window always left her angered and saddened at the same time.

"We really have to move outta here soon," Lexa mumbled as she sipped her coffee and her face contorted in disgust, "Ugh, coffee's cold."

Shalimar gave a slight smile, but her attention was to the pickpocket near to older women. She sighed and tried to distract herself by reading over the choice on the menu. After they had ordered, and searched for the source of the bullets recently released, Shalimar stared at the coffee while stirring it absent-mindedly.

"The dream always starts at an old Victorian ball," she began, "I'm alone in a red dress that cuts off at the shoulders with my hair up in a fancy do. I go strolling and suddenly, I'm outside leaning on a marble railing near some white flowers, admiring the moon. A waltz was being played, but I stayed outside."

Lexa listened intently while twirling a straw between her fingers.

"I'm enjoying the night when, I guess he was my fiancée, or husband, comes with drinks. He had dark brown hair and the warmest brown eyes I loved."

At this, Lexa shifts in her seat, curios at the description of Shalimar's "husband", but remained silence. Before Shalimar could begin again, their food had arrived, but it remained untouched for the time being.

Shalimar glanced at the window and muttered, "We loved each other so much-"

"How'd you know it was love?" Lexa interrupted.

"It was in his eyes and I felt it in the dream," Shalimar answered and when she felt that Lexa wasn't going to intervene with the story, Shalimar recommenced.

"We descended some stairs and strolled around the mansion and the gardens. It was dark but the moon lit everything in silver." As she said this, Lexa noticed a slight dreamy expression had crept into Shalimar's features, yet she went on, "We walked and laughed. I couldn't believe it but it was perfect."

Shalimar and Lexa smiled softly at each other. The word "perfect" was rarely used amongst them because of the world they were surrounded by. Lexa felt a small pang of jealousy, but remained still so Shalimar could finish the dream.

"We were sitting on a bench, when out of freakin' nowhere; these ghastly men emerged from the darkness. I don't know how it was possible but the night grew darker," Shalimar's face lost its dreamy appearance and obtained a blank one, but Lexa observed that deep in her eyes there was an unexplained terror. Lexa was mildly stunned at the emotion from Shalimar's eyes. They both kept a tough exterior because, again, their community, and never let each other see more than one or two emotions; some laughs, very limited tears, and lots of bitchiness.

"They slowly closed in on us. My dude tried to protect me, but they were fast as hell and strong as hell, too."

"How fast?" Lexa questioned with an eyebrow cocked.

"Strong with a death grip and so fast it was a blur," Shalimar answered and shrugged at Lexa's confused look. "They were taunting us, and the fear that I felt was stone cold; I almost felt paralyzed. He was sweating trying to fend them off when one grabbed me from behind and another grabbed him by the neck. He was still trying to fight and get to me. They focused his face to me and I was crying and telling him I loved him." Shalimar looked pensive and so did Lexa. That was a love that they have yet to experience. Lexa looked at Shalimar with sympathy in her eyes and nodded her to finish. "He was struggling hard when I felt something warm on my skin. I felt dizzy and heard him cry in pure rage and desperate grief. I felt myself lowered to the ground and he dashed to me, holding me and crying. The last thing I saw and heard was him howled in pain as a dark hair man bit him in the neck and drink his blood and then I died."

"Vampires?" Lexa asked incredulously and snickered, "I didn't know you believed in that shit."

Shalimar sucked her teeth and snapped, "It's a freakin' dream. Stop criticizing."

Shalimar checked her watched and smirked, "You're gonna be fired today."

"Huh?" Lexa snatched Shalimar's arm and slammed a fist on the table, "DAMMIT!" The whole shop whipped their heads to the noise. Shalimar chuckled silently while Lexa snarled at them, "What?!"

Lexa turned to Shalimar with a smirk and said, "Bring this stuff back to the apartment and we'll finish talking tonight before going to the club, alright?"

Shalimar nodded her head to affirm and wave Lexa goodbye. She sighed and signaled the feeble waitress, "To go, please?"

The waitress went to her assignment, while Shalimar gulped down the chilled coffee. It was warm, not cold like Lexa complained. After everything had been sorted out, paid for (by the ill gotten money), Shalimar took the bus to her afternoon class, with the food, and thinking about how the conservation will go tonight.

* * *

**the fourth should be comin soon. dont know how soon but soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to apologize because for the last three chapters I've been incredibly selfish.**

**I would like to thank who were kind enough to review: Feral's Revenge (who encouraged me), MileyKapri, and kai0707. Thanks! and also those who read it.**

**Disclamer: Nothing belongs to me. Just pure imagination.**

* * *

Chapter 4 

Shalimar could barely recall all the events that passed through out the day. The professor's lecture was muddled in her sharp mind, the bus ride to her apartment was blurred, and after climbing the multiple steps, the many locks on her door was a relief like rain to a desert. She precariously balanced the books on one hand while the other searched for the proper keys to go into the corresponding locks.

When the last click sounded, Shalimar threw the books and shoved her body through as the door banged against the wall. She kicked the door closed, bolted the locks, ignored the books on the floor and trudged to the soft sofa. Her body fell like a stiff tree on the sofa with a thud while groaning into the pillow. Shalimar's breathing slowed and in less time that it took to fall on the sofa, she was napping.

Lexa arrived a few hours later in a livelier mood with food. She also ignored the books (they weren't hers' to pick up), but acknowledged that Shalimar was home and went to change for the night out. Lexa showered and once she emerged from the bathroom, she did an inventory of the minimal valuables that she had in her old bureau. When she was satisfied with her count, she spent the next half hour or so deciding on her outfit. She settled on tight black jeans and a white spaghetti strap top. She applied a small amount of blush, some mascara and let her hair flowing around her shoulders. She strode into the kitchen for a glass of water and wandered into the living room where Shalimar slept. Lexa stared at Shalimar while taking dainty sips and pondered of the method to wake up Shalimar.

Shalimar cracked open her eyes and saw the glint in Lexa's eyes and got up quickly before Lexa could follow through with her plan. Lexa took Shalimar's spot on the sofa and sat comfortably while Shalimar showered. Shalimar took almost no time in dressing. She dressed in faded black jeans and she had bought a new shirt a few days ago. The tank top fit her snug and was a light brown color with a glittering phoenix on the front with the tail on the back. She also put some blush but no mascara, she didn't want to look like a whore, and decided against putting her hair up. She nodded at her reflection and went to rejoin Lexa in the living room.

"Ready?" Lexa asked draining the cup, setting it on the floor and walked over to the door.

"Yep," Shalimar grabbed the keys and walked out with Lexa following behind.

* * *

Brennan sat on his king size bed in black pants watching the weather being broadcast, not that it mattered anyway. Brennan donned on his favorite white silk dress shirt, slipped on his rings that were scattered on his antique bureau. He slid on his black socks while the newscaster informed about two bodies, drained of blood, on the roof of a convenience store.

Brennan scoffed at the screen and strode gracefully to turn it off. He studied himself in the mirror and smoothed the non-existing creases on his shirt. The material was like satin and cool under his fingertips reminding him of _her._ Brennan smiled sadly and shook his head trying to evade the memories.

Brennan straightened his shoulders and exited his room in search of Jess. Brennan spotted him in his room looking at the portrait taken a long time ago. Brennan noted that Jess's eyes were full of anguish. Brennan knocked on the door announcing his presence but Jesse ignored him. Jess's focus was on the female in the still-frame. Brennan saw Jesse lips move but no sound was uttered. Jesse was dressed in faded blue jean and in a light colored dress shirt.

Brennan leaned against the doorframe while Jess finished his silent mantra. Brennan cleared his throat, while averting his pain of his past inamorata. Jesse stared at the face one last time before setting the frame delicately on his bed face down. Jesse ambled to his masculine dressing table and slipped on his wife's necklace. For the past hundred years, he had always worn the chain and it always, for the last hundred years, lay close to his non-beating heart. He picked his leather coat off the bed and slipped the cool material on.

Jesse's eyes hardened as he turned to face Brennan and looked at him straight in the eye before saying coldly, "Done pitying me?"

Brennan cocked an eyebrow but held his tongue and signaled, with a nod of his head, behind him. "Let's go. The hunt will take your mind off her."

Jesse made no movement toward the door, but spoke from his position, "How do you deal with the fact that they killed her in front of you?"

Brennan's eyes flashed in rage and with his vampiric speed, he had Jesse's throat in a vice grip. Jesse made no attempt to disengage himself from the hold, but kept a steady gaze on Brennan. When Jesse didn't defend himself, that only angered Brennan more and he strengthened his hold on Jesse. The force of the grip was too fierce for a human neck; it would've crumbled like a cookie. Brennan's breathing was ragged as he stiffly released and he snarled, "I deal by NOT keeping trinkets that remind me of her! DUMBASS! You're keeping pain and them other emotions by looking at the FUCKING POTRAIT EVERY GODDAMN NIGHT!!"

Jesse's face contorted in rage as his hands clenched into fists, and said in a deadly but strained calm, "I keep those trinkets because I haven't forgotten about her unlike you who will go after the first whore that passes by!!"

The anger that coursed through his veins was welcomed eagerly since most the time he avoided any type of emotion. He stopped feeling emotions about fifty years into his vampire life. He would be turning his big two-oh-oh in a few months. "I was fucking loyal to her!"

Jesse still wouldn't break and replied in the same tone, "The night has been here since we've been fighting. Let's go and get some drinking done before she leaves into dawn."

"Whatever," Brennan scoffed while vehemently exiting out the room, snatching his own long leather jacket at the door, and out of their underground housing.

Brennan sometimes didn't have enough patience for Jesse and his brooding. "_It was more than a hundred freakin' years ago. Dammit, man! Move on."_ He thought furiously as he walked down the corridor briskly and decided to fly to the nightly club. He pulled the door to the mortal world and step onto the grass. He walked a few feet into the clear night and then stopped. Brennan searched the area for anyone, crouched and then shot into the sky, leaving Jesse on land to find his own way to the club. The dark sky and the brilliant stars always made him forget his emotion and focus on his hunger.

Jesse caught a glimpse of Brennan's ivory shirt high in the sky as Brennan streaked the sky en route to the club. Jesse's anger slowly diminished as he followed Brennan's fading figure in the atmosphere. Jesse couldn't fly yet because in vampire years, (how many years you were a vampire), he was younger than Brennan and not as advance.

Jesse went behind the abandoned mausoleum and retrieved his bike which was next to Brennan's. He mounted, revved the engine and calmly marveled in the feeling more powerful with the rumbling beast underneath him. The motorcycle expertly shot out on its hind wheel and landed on the street before roaring in the direction of the club.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review if your mouse grazes near the button.**


	5. Chapter 5

**this one is a bit much longer than the rest.**

**Disclaimer: Again nothin is mine.**

* * *

Chapter 5 

Shalimar and Lexa arrived at the discotheque before the line was overcrowded and quickly got in the file with the other people. Shalimar turned to Lexa and hesitated slightly before asking, "Did you ever have a dream that was similar to mine?"

Lexa grinned and replied, "What? About vampires? Nah, mine were with leprechauns."

Shalimar chuckled but didn't let Lexa pass the question; so Shalimar waited patiently for the answer. Lexa sighed and explained, "It wasn't with vampires, but I did have a "husband" in the dream and it was a long time ago. Don't remember the era, but maybe around 1910 or so, and he would always recite this sonnet to me." Lexa smiled faintly as she remembered the dream.

_Lexa was sitting in front of her vanity mirror and carefully combed her long black hair. As she continued to comb, she accidentally brushed against the table and knocked her blush to the floor. She stopped momentarily to bend down and pick up the blush, when she felt strong arms slink around her waist and gave a light kiss on her neck. Lexa smiled when the arms helped her get seated on her small stool and tightened around her when she looked in the mirror. They stared lovingly at each other in the mirror and Lexa could see the love and passion in his eyes. _

_He looked handsome in his black tuxedo and he began to kiss her neck with feather-like kisses. Her eyes fluttered close as a hand came traveling up from her waist, sliding over stomach and breast before halting on her throat. He kissed under her ear and whispered faintly, "I crave your mouth, your voice, and your hair." He inhaled her scent as he skimmed down the sleek neck. He nipped her collar bone and her eyes shot open. She sighed contently but pushed him away lightly._**1**

_He groaned as she did, but chuckled afterward as he stared intently her eyes. She loved his sleek blonde hair and his light eyes. "Almost ready?" he inquired while leaning in touching forehead with hers._

_Lexa's hand came to rest on his cheek while saying sweetly, "I would be if you give me five more minutes." He gave her a peck on the lips before leaving her to finish so she could be ready for the gala._

Shalimar smirked at the trance-like state Lexa remained in, but a shove from behind jolted Lexa out of her daze. Lexa and Shalimar pushed back roughly and both gave death glares at anyone tried to repeat the task.

"It must've been interesting 'cause you're blushing," Shalimar smiled slyly and laughed as Lexa glared at her.

When they got in front of the bouncer, he let them enter without question and they sauntered in proudly, smirking at each other as the other people groaned and almost fought the muscular bouncer. Shalimar was impressed at the place while Lexa had her eyes on the bar. Before Lexa could leave for her drink, Shalimar grabbed Lexa's forearm and shouted over the music that she would be on the dance floor.

Shalimar slipped through the anonymous bodies that swayed to the beat of the melody and soon fell into the spell of the rhythm.

* * *

Brennan landed on the roof of the club and breathed in the air that was loaded with intoxicated blood and tightly packed bodies. He concentrated his hearing for a heartbeat that would be his tonight. Hearing many options, he smiled viciously at the selection that was chosen. The anger was left in the sky and the hunger dropped like an anvil when he had landed. Brennan glided across the roof and entered through the lone door that led to the club. 

Brennan heard the door shut behind him faintly and swiftly climbed down the steps to the ground floor. He came to a metal door and the music became louder. This entrance was hidden behind the desk of the club manager. Brennan made a quick scan of the area and when satisfied of the result, pushed through the door and quickly left the office.

Once outside the office, Brennan remained at the top of the stairs and skimmed the place for the owners of the heartbeats he had chosen. Of the group he chose, three were blonde. He was about to start his mission when he spotted a female blonde, not in his selection, that was dancing seductively and almost had him hypnotized with her movements. Brennan shook his head and his ears perk as the song changed to another he immediately recognized.

_"Hmmm, Paralyzer. Finger Eleven. Good song," _Brennan thought as his gaze retreated back to the dancing beauty moving to the new song.

Her hips swung back and forth smoothly to the bass and the simple action made Brennan's blood quicken. He absentmindedly stepped closer to the railing and gripped the bar tightly. Not from anger. No…. from a stirring deep in his soul that he could've sworn had been extinct since that fateful night.

Her movements were sweetly exotic as Brennan stared fixated and determinedly descended the steps, and didn't even try to ignore the powerful fiery feeling in his gut.

**I hold on so nervously**

**To me and me drink**

**I wish it was cooling me**

**But so far has not been good**

**It's been shitty**

**And I feel awkward as I should**

**This club has got to be**

**The most pretentious thing**

**Since I thought you and me**

**Well I am imagining**

**A dark lit place**

**For your place on my place**

Shalimar smiled at the song and swayed harmoniously to the pulse of the bass as she felt the others follow her tempo. Brennan roughly shoved the patrons to the side as he kept his eyes solely on the blonde who caused him an intense turmoil at the mere sight of her dancing. Her scent was intoxicating to him and it clouded his mind like a thick November fog in London. His eyes widened as she continued moving bewitching to the beat and her sweat glistened in the throbbing lights. Brennan was semi-paralyzed, fascinated at the woman as the she danced.

**Well, I'm not paralyzed**

**But I seem to be struck by you**

**I wanna make you move**

**Because you're standing**

**If your body matches**

**What your eyes can do**

**You'll probably move right through**

**Me on my way to you.**

Meanwhile, Jesse had arrived at the side door. He quieted the beast, hopped off, and strode to the entrance. During the drive, Jesse needed to quench the burning thirst and severe hunger, so he wasted no time in going through the door and made a beeline to the bar to pick up a female. As he walked through the club, Jesse sensed that Brennan was somewhere but didn't give a second thought. Jesse arrived and sat an empty stool while leaning casually on the edge of the table.

While he was looking for his victim, he stumbled upon a dark-haired beauty at the end of the bar. Just one look and he was immensely intrigued with her features. "_She reminds me of my past wife." _He mused silently to himself.

**I hold on for one more drink**

**Before I think**

**I'm looking too desperately**

**But so far has not been fun**

**I should just stay home**

**If one really means one**

**This club will hopefully**

**Be closed in three weeks**

**That would be cool with me**

**Well I'm still imagining **

**A dark lit place**

**For your place on my place**

A petite woman walked up to him, eyeing him in sexual hunger. Jesse tore his eyes away from the dark-haired one and smiled at the one coming up to pick him up. It didn't take any convincing since the female was obviously horny, he had smelled her arousal as soon as he passed her, and Jesse wondered if this was his easiest meal yet.

She led him out of sight of the wifey-look alike and into one of the back rooms. Before she could kiss him, Jesse gained control of the situation and dragged her outside. Lexa blinked and shook her head slightly. "_I could've sworn it was the guy from my dreams." _She didn't dwell on it long because a dark-haired guy asked her to dance.

**Well, I'm not paralyzed**

**But I seem to be struck by you**

**I wanna make you move**

**Because you're standing still**

**If your body matches **

**What your eyes can do**

**You'll probably move right through**

**Me on my way to you**

Shalimar was having a blast until she got the eerie feeling that she was being followed or watched, but she kept dancing trying to ignore the hunch. Brennan stepped closer to her and was of touching distance. Her hair looked exactly as his deceased fiancée. Brennan ignored the pushing limbs and the girl that tried to dance with him. He tried clearing his head and thinking logically, but the beauty really got a firm hold on him. Brennan reached out and gingerly passed his fingers through the gentle golden waves that were cascaded on her back. He gasped and thought, "_It IS exactly the same!"_

**Well, I'm not paralyzed**

**But I seem to be struck by you**

**I wanna make you move**

**Because you're standing still**

**If your body matches **

**What your eyes can do**

**You'll probably move right through**

**Me on my way to you**

Jesse sucked the body for the last ounce of blood that it was stubbornly refusing him. After he done the feat and thrown the body in the dumpster, he swaggered back into the club and made it his duty to see the face of the goddess that captured his mind. He made it to the bar, but was slightly disappointed she wasn't there. Jesse searched the face around him and on the dance floor and found her dancing with another man. Jesse's jaw clenched and tried to calm himself, "_You don't even know her." _Yet, he already felt protective of her.

Jesse's protective, almost possessive, feeling rose as he watched her about to grind up on the guy. When he saw her flicked her head, he stared dumbfounded and his still heart began to beat furiously. His fingers searched for the chain of his past wife and fiddled softly with the crimson pendant. "It's you. 'Tis really you," Jesse whispered in awe.

**You'll probably move right through**

**Me on my way to you**

Lexa was fairly attracted to her dancing partner when she swerved around to the bar and abruptly stopped dancing. _"It's him!" _Lexa stood bewildered with her mouth slightly agape, since her "husband" actually existed. Their eye contact was a lover's gaze and any in the middle would've fidgeted with awkwardness in such a forbidden moment such as theirs. She moved through the ignorant people trying to get near him.

Jesse snapped out of his catatonic state and was alarmed when he noticed she was within a few feet from him. She couldn't see him. She just couldn't. For a hundred years, he lived without her. And then to see her in this club exactly the same! He normally didn't use his powers in public, but within a blink of her human eye he disappeared and was outside before her eyes could open from her blinking. He arrived at his bike faster than the two couple outside could register his presence. Jesse was feeling mixed emotion as he tried to start the bike. He looked calmed and collected on the exterior, but inside he was jumbled and overwhelmed. He hopped on and zoomed out the street back towards the mausoleum.

**You'll probably move right through**

**Me on my way to you**

Shalimar felt someone touching her hair and concluded it was the pervert that was watching her and giving her the creepy feeling, disturbing her from her dance. She got in her stance and rapidly turned around with her fist ready to smite him to the floor. Brennan blocked the punched and was floored at the similarities of his fiancée and her. Shalimar was stupefied.

"It's you," she breathed out astonished. She almost didn't hear herself over the music. Brennan caught every word with his supernatural hearing and was astounded at the likeness of the voice also. Brennan had thought, after he saw her die, that he would never get to hear her voice again.

Another song was blaring, but didn't paid mind to it. They were the only ones on the dance floor at that moment. They were studying each other as the people convulsed in dancing around them. Brennan still held on to her fist that he had block. Brennan's eyes widened and marveled at the feeling of her warm skin touching his dead. _"It is her!" _his mind screamed at him.

The hunger that was forgotten during the hunt for her identity suddenly hit him full force. He dropped the hand like it stung and backed away slowly. If the hunger was not satisfied soon, he would have her blood and her body right then and there on the dance floor. She took a cautious step towards him, but discontinued after somehow hearing her name yelled by Lexa.

"Shalimar!"

Shalimar turned her head quickly but reversed after feeling a small breeze twirled around her.

"He's gone…" she uttered softly as she stared at the spot where he recently occupied.

* * *

**Footnote:**

**1. **_"I crave your mouth, your voice, your hair."_

**-Love Sonnet XI by Pablo Neruda.** (this sonnet will be in later chapters.)

**Thanks ! Now, Review !**


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to apologize for the delay of updating. I hope u enjoy it and if want u to take a rant at me go ahead. I probably deserve it.**

**Dislcaimer: I own not the character but the story plot and every event that occurs. Please don't sue me.**

* * *

Chapter 6 

The motorcycle roared through the barren street and arrived at the mausoleum in shorter time than when departed. Jesse leaped off the bike before it was properly parked, and pushed the heavy door open and quickly shut it before descending the stone steps. He walked through the familiar crypt and pulled the ancient torch, covered in webs, and descended down more stairs. He arrived at the dark catacomb, made a left, and resumed walking, his quick steps echoing down the passage.

With each steps, his thought grew calmer and rational void of emotions, until he reached the rustic knob on the wooden door. As he pushed through the creaks of the rusted hinges, he had the most impulsive urge to rush to the portrait of his deceased wife. Not even bothering to flick on the lights, Jesse used his vampiric speed to get to his room faster, where he found the still- frame has he left it earlier.

* * *

Brennan arrived at another club far from the bewitching, intoxicating blonde dancer. The voracious hunger was clawing and gnawing his insides; the raw scorching ardor roared through his veins; but the obsession driving him mad was the soft melodic voice of her speaking replaying painfully in his mind. Brennan clenched his fist and exhaled sharply willing himself to unwind from the unrelenting reaction from her presence. The voracious hunger was insistent in commanding him to kill mercilessly. The music and structure of this club was shit and the people moved like they were half dead. 

He shoved his way through the dense crowd, subconsciously looking for a fight so he could release his true nature. He hadn't done that in years. _"__Damn shit."_ He thought bitterly as her face made a fleeting appearance. Brennan stopped and pondered briefly where the bitterness emerged from. He should be elated or at least happily surprised that she is alive and well enjoying life. Jealousy, maybe?

The thoughts left as soon as he sensed a female near him. "Hey, stud." A bold brunette sauntered up to him. His eyes blazed with the lustful hunger as she circled him like a hawk. He felt an unfamiliar emotion but ignored it as the girl circled him once more but this time maintaining eye contact. This angered him slightly but aroused and increased his appetite. He was the predator, not her, and he was going to kill until his thirst was satisfy; or until he realized he was becoming the monster he was made into.

* * *

Jesse stared intently at the upside down frame from the doorway. The same photograph that he had stared for years longing that she was alive with him. The same portrait in which he recited their poem, while slowly caressing the glass yearning for her to breathe the same air as him. The same portrait in which he, moments ago, said the poem towards and the picture suddenly materialized in to a beautiful, voluptuous woman whom he discovered at a club. 

He slowly stepped towards his bed, purposely leaving the lights off. He saw his portrait and a bestial rage invaded his tranquil mind. "WHY?!" He roared as he stormed into the room swiping the frame to the wall. A snarl was heard and followed by a despaired bellow as he sank to the cushions of his bed. A sob got caught in his throat except he forced it back down. Jess was confused; he wasn't used to deal with such forceful unexpected emotions. If only he hadn't left as she had asked and maybe lingered around the door instead.

_Jesse was strolling leisurely through the party conversing lightly with the guests. It's been almost thirty minutes since he had left his wife in the room. He anxiously kept glancing at the staircase longing for her to make her wonderful appearance. A senior couple came to congratulate him on his successful gathering of highly respected members of society. He politely excused himself and made a beeline to the staircase where he swiftly ascended to the room. He observed that the door was ajar when he had closed it tightly. His breath labored as he found her slumped in the chair head down on the table and an arm hanging limply._

_He hastily got to her side and slid her off the __chair,__ her lifeless body __lay__ across him while he gently cradled her head in his arms. Tears began forming and slipped down before he can retract them, and he hugged her tightly, sobbing softly. He inhaled the remaining scent of her hair and her neck became exposed. He glimpsed at it and then examined her neck closely. There were two odd punctured wounds were her main vein was._

_A snicker echoed through the room he continued to hold her. He turned rapidly to the sound and his search ended on one of his guest standing in a corner, watching him the whole time._

_"What__ are you doing in here?" he whispered hoarsely, voice filled with mixed emotions: grief, anger__ and bewilderment. Who was this ignorant man in his wife private room and laughing at her death? "State your business."_

_The guest snorted evading the demand, "Pretty wench, wasn't she? Her blood was her best feature." His__ sharp British accent was heard as his__ smile taunted and insulted Jesse at his pitiful reactions and emotions._

_Jesse stood up, dropping the body carelessly, and wrath like he never knew before ran miles through his body. "Explain yourself." He hissed fiercely, fists clenched._

_The man laughed mockingly and was at Jesse's side at an instant. "How bout I show you," he jeered in a low voice close to Jesse's ear. _

_Before Jesse could comprehend the message, the vampire sank his fangs into Jesse's neck. Jesse cried in pain and roughly tried to push him away. The vampire allowed to be pushed off and smirked as Jesse fell to the floor clutching at his neck. "What? A sissy like you can't handle the death of his wife or a pinch in the neck," He scoffed, punching Jesse in the chin causing him to fall back. Jesse grunted at the contact with the floor but before he could get up the vampire placed a knee on Jesse's chest._

_"We'll make a vampire out of you yet," He quipped as he grabbed Jesse's neck and continued to drink. Jesse shouted in pain but it slowly got weaker. _

_Jesse was almost out of conscious before he felt the floor vibrate from footsteps. He tried to form words but__ his throat was constricted and__ the vampire had a severe grip on him. The man that entered seemed on unfazed at the scene before him. The vampire quickly transformed Jesse while the other man remained standing in place surveying the body, and his mentor converting another. __Jesse groaned as pain entered his body and received a swift kick in the face before he blacked out._

Jesse rammed the memory back into the abyss. She's alive and he's going to try to make contact. "_Though now that I think about it, I think she recognized me. How?"_ Jesse pondered about her reaction. The mere thought that she may have recognized him eliminated the remorse feeling from earlier and a tiny light of hope flickered.

* * *

Brennan eyed the brunette greedily and pulled her roughly against his body. He danced to the frantic yet aroused beat of her blood as she swayed to the music. Brennan's hands roamed her body while he listened to her heartbeat increase, arousing his hunger and she falling into his seduction. One hand landed on her hip while the other traveled to the nape of her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled his neck. Brennan stiffened and thought briefly if she was a vampire, but when she kept dancing, he resumed his actions towards her neck. He inhaled the sweat and the alcoholic blood pulsing underneath her skin. His fangs emerged and he lightly skimmed them against her skin for a quick taste before plunging in to feed. 

Brennan slowly but quickly sucked the blood from her body. He stopped before he drank her dry and helped her toward the entrance of the club while she stumbled beside him. He pushed out into the street and left the club, the girl still in his arms. He made a right and brought the girl up against the wall. She groaned and her head fell forward to his chest. She didn't have the strength to support her head from the lack blood volume. He lifted her head by her chin and was mildly surprised. She was barely a woman and yet, she came up to him like she was older. The thought of a child going off with a random stranger enraged him and reminded him how much the world has changed since his childhood.

She whimpered feebly and clutched his biceps to steady her weak body. In his vampire mind, she was a pitiful human ripe for the drinking, but other feelings came forward from a mind that was trained to be buried years ago; human feelings and thoughts that weren't about killing, feeding, or power. He couldn't explain it.

He let her fall into his broad chest as he wrapped his arm around her creating an impregnable aegis. He sighed deeply, and pondered about whether to kill her. His thoughts went back to the beauty at the club. He didn't know why, but it felt important to think of the blonde beauty.

"I can't believe I'm not killing you," He muttered to the weak girl. She grunted in response as she tried to lift her head.

Brennan hoisted her into his arms and her head rolled to and fro on his shoulder as he began to walk deeper into the alley. He crouched and quickly flew to a block away from the hospital. He walked a few paces before stopping and had her sit on his knee. He carefully lifted her wrist and made a slit big enough that it would bleed but not deep enough so it could be fatal. He licked a few drops that went astray and continued to the emergency entrance of the hospital.

He entered and put on an expression of panic. "Can someone help me? My friend is hurt!" he called out amongst the idled nurses. The vampire side was not pleased at this act of compassion and sent a bolt of pain through his head making him grimace. A male nurse came and took her off Brennan's arm and set her down on a stretcher. He massaged his temple and the human emotions shrank back into the abyss. A nurse turned to ask him questions, but he had already left to obey his hunger and do some horrifying acts.

* * *

**There is more coming. Reviews would be helpful.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back. I'm really sorry for the wait. I had believed that my muse was killed by this one class at school, but it had been hidin til break.**

**Diclaimer: I own nothin of the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Brennan arrived at the hideout just as the sun's rays made their appearance to start the day. Brennan walked the same route as Jess did but appeared at his room instead. Most of the nights he would have adrenaline pumping through and through so much that he would have a difficult time resting during the day, but last night's events had brought forth emotions that were submerged deep below causing turmoil in his indifferent state of mind.

Brennan flopped down on his bed, groaning as his silk sheets massaged his tense back muscles. He sighed at the feeling and smelled the spare blood on his chin. He grinned slightly wiping the smudge from his chin and brought his hand to his mouth. As he licked his hand clean, Brennan's senses told him that Jesse was resting and the world was slowly awakening to the sun's light. His eyes slipped closed as he lay unmoved and followed the darkness behind his eyes to sleep.

* * *

Shalimar and Lexa awoke to the usual morning birds outside their windows, but the birds went unnoticed since their minds were preoccupied with the faces of the mystery men. Shalimar and Lexa had yet to divulge the details of their night and probably weren't going to be able to share the details that morning.

Shalimar studied her cup with a fierce concentration as if the identity of her tormentor was going to be revealed. Giving up on the cryptic puzzle, she slowly lifted the cup and sipped the hot tea as Lexa came bustling in trying to get ready for something Shalimar had no idea what. Shalimar smirked at the scene of Lexa muttering angrily at the coffee pot and leaned back contently in her chair.

"Hey Lexa," Shalimar called to Lexa's attention.

"Yeah?" Lexa answered distractedly.

"You wanna go back to the club tonight?" She asked as her eyes followed Lexa into the bathroom.

Shalimar barely heard the sigh as Lexa hesitated and then respond hastily, "Yeah, Yeah. But tomorrow night instead, Gotta look for a new job."

"'Kay," Shalimar nodded and finished her tea. "Why did you pause when I asked you the question?"

"Because I'm busy and need to leave," Lexa snapped as she breezed by and left Shalimar alone slamming the door behind her.

"Always was a controlling bitch," Shalimar muttered smiling as she also got ready for her morning classes. She hadn't taken any drinks after the brief meeting with enigmatic man. _"Could __that __really have been him?" _The question ran through her mind like an Olympic track runner in the marathon. All day the question ran, through her classes, while studying for her midterm in the library, and as she arrived to the deteriorated building and into her apartment. Once inside, she dropped her books unceremoniously near the door and collapsed on the sofa; however, instead of falling asleep from her weary-some day, she sat and pondered -again- about the chimerical guy. Her thoughts swam around the image of his face. _"His face is exactly like the one__in my dreams. __I know I know him, but __how did __he recognize me?" _Shalimar pinched the bridge of her nose, and concluded that thinking about his identity was going to help her conjure up his name.

"You're thinking so hard I can see your brain cells burning," cracked Lexa as she sat on the coffee table, snapping Shalimar out of her reverie.

"What the hell? I ain't even hear you come in," Shalimar looked incredulous at the door and back to Lexa.

"Somethin' serious must be happening in that pretty blonde head of yours," Lexa smirked as Shalimar frowned.

"Nothin' important. Just about the club," Shalimar muttered dismissively, picking lint off the sofa.

Lexa's eyes narrowed as she studied the blonde. "Whatever. You keep thinking about whoever the guy was," Lexa rose and walked away. "I'm goin' to sleep."

Shalimar rolled her eyes and flicked on the television the same time she heard Lexa's bedroom door be shut. Flipping through the same channels repeatedly didn't help her mind from obsessing over his identity and those dark chocolate breath-taking eyes.

* * *

Night had stealthily invaded and conquered the day, commencing its reign for the few hours before the next sun rise. Brennan roused from his slumber, hastily prepared himself to execute his feeble plan that he recalled from a fleeting dream. Once he had his pants on, Brennan went to his dresser and from the top drawer brought forth a bulk wrapped in a white cotton handkerchief. He delicately removed the cloth and the antique perfume emerged to view. Brennan's eyes were fixated on the amber liquid and reminisce the day he had last worn the fragrance.

He lifted the lid and daintily dripped the perfume on his finger to dab on is neck and rubbed a bit on his chest. He donned on his long-sleeve oxford shirt and exited his room to leave his habitat. Brennan passed Jesse's room where he was exercising to work up his appetite. No glances or acknowledgment from either party since the night before and their minds preoccupied of images of their women to notice the opposite.

Brennan walked briskly the distance from the foyer to the door of the mausoleum wanting to see her again. The door swung opened and thudded closed. The crisp nocturne air filled his nostrils, exhilarating his soul to the brink of impatience with all the street lights shining on him. The slick grass slid past his shoes as he crouched behind a tombstone and defied gravity to reach her neighborhood.

Back underground, Jesse worked himself into a state of perspiration and continued pumping himself harshly to the edge where human muscles can burst into flames. Finishing his pull-ups, Jesse grabbed a towel and sauntered to take a shower. The picture lay in a new frame in his room as he dried his body from the shower. Jesse had also made a rash plan to see his beloved before actually meeting her. He fixed himself an outfit that he deemed suitable for the plan and slipped on the chain.

The night was still young and Brennan, no doubt, went to feast on prey; so Jesse decided to take his bike around the city for awhile. His eyes flicked back to the frame and allowed a ghost of a smile to peek through as he slipped on his jacket to ride his bike.

* * *

Brennan was crouched on the emergency stairs outside her locked window. His back faced the unattractive view of an alleyway that had more putrid trash in the way than an alleyway. She had been rather easy to find -despite the rottening garbage- since her scent was branded in him from the past night.

Before arriving to the building, he had taken the life of a random pedestrian walking along the street. The meal was mediocre compared to the others, but hearing the heart beat and the blood throb out his favorite music filling his ears and mouth was much appreciated. The bugger actually fought for his life as Brennan sank his fangs and ended its life. It was fun to have a challenge; very few ever fought back.

Now he was listening to her breathe as he watched from outside with the wind wrapping around his figure, cooling off the heat from the mini bruises. His eyes drank in her sleeping form; the sheet was mid-waist, despite the chilly night, her face turned away from the window as her torso rose steadily with each breath. Brennan blocked all other distractions, including the sirens squealing a few blocks away, the same argument repeated from nights before, and the scampering rats in the sewers, just to catch the sound of her heart. Brennan's heart was gripped with longing and determination as he endured the sight of the beauty resting peacefully.

"Enough's enough," he muttered as he unlocked the window telekinetically and pushed the it up.

The myth of vampires not being allowed in the domain of future victims without their permission was just that- a myth. Brennan slithered in like a snake, his feet barely making a noise as his lithe body helped him through the narrow opening.

A small breeze whisked in through causing Shalimar to shift in her sleep. Brennan inched closer to the bed, his eyes fixated on the side of her face. His looming shadow covered the light from outside as she stirred once more. Brennan shut his eyes and inhaled, desire shooting through him needing to get closer.

He meticulously studied the outline of her face as he leaned in closer to her neck. One knee sunk down in the mattress as he slowed his movement to prevent her awakening. His hands went to above her shoulder, steadying him and effectively trapping her upper body. Brennan bend closer to Shalimar's neck, his nose faintly grazing her porcelain skin, breathing in her invigorating smell that could only belong to her. Brennan carefully exhaled and saw with his keen sight the small hairs on her neck stand up. He leaned in, yet closer, and located her vein slowly beating synchronized with her heart. He edged forward slightly and planted a kiss that could barely be felt.

_"This is definitely her." _Brennan thought groaning softly, as his dead finger got a tingling sensation and warmth spread rapidly in his chest. His fingers itched to touch her, his body ached to feel her beneath him, but his vampiric will was strong enough to overpower those cravings. His head swam with her essence making his movements lethargic, but nonetheless, he kept inhaling. He wanted to get high from breathing her in; drugged from just looking at her; and if time and fate allowed, addicted to her touch and kiss.

Brennan brought his face to confront her sleeping one. He consented to opening his eyes and roamed every valley and hill on her face, remembering her for next time. He didn't really need a reminder, but still. Gently, he placed his forehead to connect with hers, the only contact he would allow himself other than the kiss. He would ravish her if he had the chance. He gradually brought his lips a hair's width away from hers and breathed in the air she let out.

He pressed his eyes together once more, as he murmured inaudibly, "Come back to me, my heart. Come back, I beseech you."

Pulling back slightly, he stared at her slumbering eyes, and remained apathetic as Shalimar's snapped open.

Shalimar felt the union of their forehead and awoke to some extent. When she heard the whispered plea, she ascribed the voice to _him._ Releasing her eyelids, she came face to face with those brown orbs she was recently dreaming about. She blinked and saw her ceiling looking back at her like an unmarked envelope. Sitting up, she noticed the window was ajar when she had shut it earlier that night, the wind dancing with the curtains, and the indentations on the edge of her bed.

"Dammit," she cursed, scrutinizing the window. "He's gone again."

Shalimar sighed dejectedly and fell back on her pillows. The wind soothed her rapid thoughts, but not the odd sensation on her neck or blew away the familiar musk lingering around her.

* * *

**The chapters will probably be gettin longer. I'm not sure if I should up the rating. **

**Reviews would be helpful. Thanks**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry for the delay of the chapter but I'm back and writing more.**

**Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me.**

Chapter 8

The bike purred quietly underneath Jess, warm in the cool night, as he pressed his eyes closed, and sniffed the air detecting the faint trace of her scent since she last stepped into the building. His instincts told him she relied upstairs in the building above him, sleeping.

His human emotions were still intact except dangerously hanging on their last strand. The yearning for her was always a weak ember burning in his vampire heart and now with only a few walls as dividers, the ember flared overwhelming him with the emotions. His plan was to visit and see her from a distance, if not, a little closer. Jesse's digits went to the pendant out of habit and he sucked in a deep breath, gathering his willpower to enter. He dismounted the bike, strolled onto the curb, and pushed through the shabby doors of the edifice.

Jesse's eyes stung momentarily from the intense lightening, but he persisted through the twinge and swiftly ascended the stairs. The random patrons hanging around eyed him half cautiously, and half with apprehension; their subconscious seemingly aware of his aurora. He was unfazed with the unsanitary corridors and kept his head focused on the goal. Jesse's feet and instincts led him past many floors and on the final landing, to a door identical to the rest on the landing.

He cocked an eyebrow at the door, scanning around for any curious and prying eyes. Jesse mentally unbolted all the locks, impressed at her method of security, and ducked inside before a neighbor could open their door. Once through, her essence assaulted his soul, making it weep with gratitude that he had found her. He could almost taste the aroma as he ventured in silently avoiding the tossed books and any type of furniture.

At the end of the hallway, he arrived to three doors and he blindly chose the one at the end knowing that one was the one where she lay. He cleverly opened the door noiselessly, and beheld the sight of his existing wife sleeping. He padded inaudibly through the room and cautiously sat at the foot of the bed. Jesse exhaled quietly, not realizing he was holding his breath. _"She's more exquisite than I remembered," _he mulled over, fiddling the pendant.

His fingers stilled as a notion came to him from the dark. He unclasped the necklace, wrapped it around his hand lightly, and rose from his location to kneel near her night-desk. From that angle, Jesse could admire her full visage and the outline of her body under the sheet as well. Lexa's hand lay limply next to her head as she rolled her face away from Jesse's gaze. Jesse tenderly allowed his finger to caress her fingers to her palm as he daintily slipped the chain into the palm. He gently applied pressure to close the hand and lifted the fist to his lips; kissing it and the inside of her wrist where blood lethargically flowed through.

"Silent and starving, I prowl through the streets. Bread doesn't nourish me; dawn disrupts me, all day."**2** Jesse let the words flow as he rose to depart.

* * *

Outside the apartment building, Jesse stood idle, waiting for her scent to escape his mind. The wet cement and the lingering putrid smell of garbage help to some degree, but the aroma would be forever branded in him. Just inhaling what was left in his nostril caused his insides to heat up and made Jesse anxious with his hands slightly trembling. Nevertheless, Jesse semi-cleared his head and walked on to his bike. As the distance to his bike diminished, a second set of steps were behind him in a matter of minutes. Jesse deftly maneuvered his feet away from the vehicle to the alley down a couple of blocks, luring the would-be mugger away from any witnesses. The criminal chuckled gleefully following Jesse-whose demeanor was if he had lost his way- into the alley and slowed his walk as Jesse slowed his gait. Jesse entered the alley and sped his pace up again to the end of the alley where he would find a gloomy corner.

Jesse smirked as he felt the assailant's seedy hands clamp down and propelled him brusquely into the wall. Jesse's eyes widen at the impact. The human did have some type of strength in him. Jesse kept his façade of being frighten, hoping to fool the criminal into believing he had the upper hand. The thief forced a knife to Jesse's neck while the other hand constrained Jesse to the moldy brick wall.

"Gimme all ya got!" the man snarled, shoving the knife's tip deep into Jesse's skin. Jesse scorned at the command and with the vampire's agile grace, reversed their position so that the hooligan's back was to the wall and Jesse had the advantage.

"What do you say now, huh?" Jesse taunted, hearing the man's even heartbeat. _"He must've done this and gone through this a couple times."_

The offender grinned nastily as he wrestled with Jesse, tossing him on the ground and drew his gun from his waist belt. "Gimme. All. Ya. Got." He repeated slowly, kneeling to Jesse's level while planting the gun near his temple.

"Fuck this," Jesse scoffed, swatting the gun away, angering the mugger. Jesse unleashed his true form, and became delightedly sadistic when he heard the thief's heart change its music. The beat replenished of its equanimity and horror seeped out from the man's pores as he stared at Jesse's glowing eyes and growing canines. The man, bursting with fear and adrenaline, reacted by throwing a punching to Jesse, and scampered out of the area, dropping his weapon in the process. Jesse laughed wiping his mouth, and lazily got up ready to enjoy the chase. Jesse cracked his neck muscles and trotted to catch up the thief who was running in an Olympic marathon.

The man glanced back to make sure that the distance between him and the monster was enough; he slowed and caught a breather. Cold sweat was running down his back and forehead chilling him to the bone and the gasps were audible as he noticed a light shining from his right. The car's horn made him flinch and then he shakily fumbled onto curb. He gave a sigh of relief as he took out a cigarette, lit it, and exhaled a cloud. Once calmed, he walked into an alley to wait for his next victim. So the first one of the night was a freak….. there were other normal people who would be afraid of him.

The night wore on and not a single night owl passed the alley way causing the mugger to admit defeat as he sucked on his last smoke. He strolled away, heading back to his humble adobe. With his back to the street, he didn't hear the wet slap of shoes on cement or the ragged breathing of a blood lust vampire as he made a turn into another path.

Jesse calmed his twitching hands as he closed in on the mugger from earlier. Stalking the mugger, Jesse got closer and was feeling playfully malicious at the thought of drinking from society's worst. As both neared the end of the walk, Jesse acted quickly and grabbed the mugger by the shoulders and tossing him into the wall and took his stance. The dazed mugger shook his head while trying to focus on Jesse and swung as a reflex.

Jesse avoided the attack with swift movements, punching the man in the viscera and an upper cut to the chin, exposing the man's neck. The vein throbbed to a mesmerizing song sung by a siren that lured Jesse to dive in ferociously. Jesse's canines penetrated the perspiring skin as the man emitted a scream higher in pitch that is heard by males. The noise didn't agree with Jess, so he drank a gulp and then while the man was still screaming, Jesse viciously chomped down on the vocal chords and yanked them out.

The scream morphed into gurgles as the man focused his gaze to the dark sky and not the dolorific injury. The mugger's face was etched with a pain expression as he felt his life essences flow out from him, and brought his trembling fingers to his neck. They found a gaping hole and felt the flapping skin with warm liquid; the man's lips tremble and he clenched his eyes as he saw with his fingers.

"Trying screaming now," Jesse whispered apathetically, the feeling indescribable as he saw the thief give a soundless whimper.

Blood gently trickled from the crevice onto the man's shirt drenching it a lustrous black in the lamp's light. Jesse stepped back, wiping and licking any excess blood on his hands and arms, and watched the dying body slump down in a heap as its last strength escaped from the wound. Jesse continued watching the last bit of the red liquid drip down, coloring whatever surface wasn't covered in its hue.

Having seen enough and feeling slightly sick, Jesse walked away to his bike, not bothering to hide the corpse. As he swung his leg over his bike, compunction had settled in, making itself cozy in his conscious, bringing along turmoil and his common sense to push away his blood lust and vampiric nature.

"Shit," Jesse cursed, roaring away to his bed before the sun could peek through the clouds and buildings.

* * *

The light illuminated all the swarthy spots of the night as the reigning sun rose from its slumber. The remains waited in its position through the waking hours of humans, and stayed undisturbed by rodents or flies until the following evening.

The steps of two unidentifiable guests didn't add any music to the orchestra of the nocturne world. Their pace was unhurried as they arrived to an alley, ignoring all those who passed by them or questioned them. The pair's constant pace led them to the base of the corpse's feet and they meticulously studied the victim's gash. Their faces betrayed nothing at the eerie sight of the body in the lamp light.

"They're getting sloppy," one remarked squatting as it eyed the body nonchalantly.

"Or just emotional," the other murmured, prodding the dead man's shoes.

"Either way, they are close," the first one deduced, rising up and walking away silently.

The second one remained a minute longer, pondering at the remark, and gazed up along the buildings finally noting the noise and odors. "Yes, close," it agreed and followed its friend out to feast.

* * *

**2. -Love Sonnet XI by Pablo Neruda.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing**.


End file.
